rivalkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks and titles
This page is dedicated to all the ranks and titles that can be obtained on Rivalkingdoms. Ranks with kits Peasant When you first start off on Rivalkingdoms, you will be ranked as 'Peasant', which is the lowest rank you can go. Peasant gives you 2 kits, /kit book and /kit gear, these kits are you starting items for your adventure on Rivalkingdoms. Farmer You can progress your ranks by using Rivalkingdoms unique questing system, the first rank you can get from quests is Farmer, upon completion you will get your ranked changed to Farmer and will be able to use /kit farmer Explorer After you've achieved your farmers rank, you can carry on questing and achieve the next rank, 'Explorer'. Like farmer, you will recieve a new title, Explorer and a new kit, /kit explorer upon competion. Soldier You can then move onto the next rank, Soldier. Soldier is the rank where you can start getting items for pvping. Like all the other rank you will recieve a new title, Soldier and a new kit, /kit soldier. Archer You can progress to the next rank, Archer. Like soldier, you will be given some items that can be used in pvp, but a ranged item. You will recieve a new title, Archer and a new kit, /kit archer. Raider You can move onto the next rank, Raider. Raider will give you your suitable armour to match with your soldier and archer kits. Like all the other ranks you will recieve a new title, Raider and a new kit, /kit raider Veteran Once you have completed the raider quest line, You can do the hardest and final quest of them all, Veteran. Veteran is the top rank that will give you a new kit, the ultimate kit. From completion you will recieve a new title, Veteran and a new kit, /kit veteran Once you are veteran you can no longer get another rank that will give you extra kits! End titles After you have completed all the quests listed below, you can contiune on to earn yourself an end title. End titles are slightly different from normal quests as they will changed your title but they wont give you an extra kit. This is a list of the end titles obtainable: Tier 1 titles * Rogue * Warrior * Hunter * Squire Tier 2 titles * Assassin * Berserker * Ranger * Knight To obtain tier 2 titles you need to have a tier 1 titles, for example if you were a rogue you could get assassin. The way this works is as the following: Rogue < Assassin Warrior < Berseker Hunter < Ranger Squire < Knight Staff Ranks Staff Ranks are ranks that are given to... staff members. You can only get these ranks if you own the server or are a Moderator on the server. Admin Only a few people have this rank, these are for the people who own the server and do most of the work. If you are good enough and dedicate time to the server, you could go from Moderator to Admin, like Prozzenn did. List of Admins Xbaxdark Oldirtyb Prozzenn asasineblade Moderator If you are a good and loyal player, help out with the server, and don't be an ass, you could become a Moderator. DO NOT ASK FOR THIS RANK! List of Mods Kizerk Minecabin xXS1LV3RH4Z3Xx olha2 Awesom101 Loofah66 Gruffnuts123 Sackboy_perculer (formerly) Jkassubscribe (formerly) AznColaz Nathanz101 (formerly) Dragonhunter101 (formerly) Lobo1849 Korben378 (formerly) Danpeters Roflsaur (formerly) Egladius (formerly)